


The One With Sweet Inebriated Messages

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunk Texting, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Mild Innuendo, POV Rachel, Sappy, Silly, Suggestive Themes, Temporary Separation, Texts From Last Night, sweet Joey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: She giggled when she opened her text message and saw what Joey wrote."You are a magnificent human being. I love you from head to toe. This wine is DELICIOUS."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Friday Flash Fiction "Little Special: Against the Clock" Challenge in which we were challenged to write something in under an hour.
> 
> For the purposes of this fic, Joey and Rachel never broke up in 10.03 (TOW Ross's Tan). This story takes place during an alternate season 10 or the year after that. I based the story on these two Texts from Last Night Posts: http://www.textsfromlastnight.com/Text-Replies-44574.html and http://www.textsfromlastnight.com/Text-Replies-54021.html
> 
> All texts are written in italics for clarity.

Rachel was sitting in the recliner alone, about three hours after she ate dinner, and watching some old movie on TV. She was considering turning in early for the night, once the movie was over, when her phone beeped with a new text message.  
  
She grinned when she saw that it was from Joey. He was scheduled to finish shooting his movie today in L.A., and then the cast was having some kind of wrap-up party. She hadn't expected to hear from him until tomorrow morning. She giggled when she opened her text message and saw what Joey wrote.  
  
_"You are a magnificent human being. I love you from head to toe. This wine is DELICIOUS."_  
  
Rachel quickly typed back:  
  
_"So I guess you're having fun at that cast party, then? ;-)"_  
  
Within a minute, Joey responded:  
  
_"Yeah, but I miss you a lot."_  
  
Rachel made an aww noise. Joey was being so sweet to message her, but she wanted him to have fun with his co-stars.  
  
_"I love you too. We'll get to see each other tomorrow. XOXO."_  
  
_"I can't wait!"_  
  
Rachel smiled and returned to watching her movie. She continued to hold her cell phone in her hand, but she figured that would be the end of the conversation for the night. She didn't expect Joey to send another message, and she was surprised and confused by what she read.  
  
_"You don't know how much I love you. You could play Careless Whisper while we have sex and I'd still love you"_  
  
Rachel laughed. Joey must have really been enjoying that wine. After several seconds of giggling, she figured out what she wanted to type.  
  
_"Well, I wasn't planning on it, but good to know, I guess."_  
  
She frowned at her phone in thought and decided to send another message to Joey.  
  
_"What brought this on, by the way?"_  
  
It took a couple of minutes for Joey to reply.  
  
_"They were playing Careless Whisper at the bar. And I just really love you."_  
  
Rachel smiled. Joey's sentiments were adorable, in an odd sort of way.  
  
_"I love you too, hon."_  
  
Joey's next message confirmed what she already knew.  
  
_"I think I'm starting to get kind of buzzed from this wine."_  
  
Rachel smirked.  
  
_"I figured."_  
  
Joey's message was surprisingly coherent.  
  
_"The wine is delicious, but I think I'm gonna stop drinking it now before I get too drunk. Wouldn't want to miss my flight home for the world."_  
  
Rachel teared up a little. Everything Joey had texted her tonight only made her miss him more and look forward to when he would be home.  
  
_"You should go back to your friends. I <3 you."_  
  
_"You less than three me? What?"_  
  
Rachel shook her head. She shouldn't have tried to use texting lingo with a drunk person.  
  
_"I love you. Good night, Joey."_  
  
_"I love you, too. Night, Rach."_  
  
Rachel set her cell phone back in her purse, which was next to the recliner. She wrapped the blanket tighter around her and inhaled the scent of Joey's old sweatshirt that she was wearing. Rachel felt warmer than she had before Joey started messaging her that night, and she was looking forward to the next day when she would get to see her amazing boyfriend when he flew back home to New York.


End file.
